Nitride materials, particularly the GaN material, have the functions of light emission, transmission and detection. Therefore, it is possible to fabricate monolithically integrated planar photons based on silicon substrate nitride materials. By stripping the silicon substrate, optical waveguide devices with optical limiting properties may be practiced based on the high refractive index property of the nitride material. In the meantime, the performance of suspended nitride LEDs and photodetectors may also be greatly improved. Based on the silicon substrate nitride materials, by using the silicon etching technique, the silicon substrate is stripped and the suspended nitride thin film is further thinned to obtain an ultra-thin nitride monolithically integrated device, wherein the LED, the optical waveguide and the photodetector are integrated on the same chip. The light emitted by the LED is laterally coupled to the optical waveguide, transmitted over the optical waveguide, and detected by the photodetector at the other end of the optical waveguide, thereby achieving a planar photon monolithically integrated device. This provides a foundation for the development of the nitride photons and optical microelectromechanical devices oriented to optical communication and optical sensing.